ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Players' List of Deities
The following is a partial list of deities -- good, evil, and neutral -- that are worshiped throughout the Material Plane. Any deities not included in this list are unavailable for players to choose as their deities, unless specifically allowed by the DM. Great Old Ones Not much is known specifically about the great beings that used to rule the Material Plane. Legend says they still exist as guardians, in the oldest places of the world, shrouded in fey and wild magics. Some realms and locations still draw their names from these Old Ones, as homage to their power and role in shaping the Material Plane as it is today. Arch-elementals Their names are not known to the common folk, but the most powerful elemental spirits of each of the elemental planes do have names, and grant power in some measure to those that worship them. They are all chaotic by nature, though some are good-aligned and others are evil-aligned. Common Deities These deities are commonly worshiped across Ennorath, by any member of any race that is aligned with them and wishes to be devoted to them. * Avandra, goddess of Luck * Belenus, god of the Sun * Celestian, god of Travel * Ehlonna, goddess of Woodland Creatures * Ilmater, god of Suffering * Ioun, goddess of Knowledge * Kord, god of Strength * Majere, god of Balance * Nephthys, goddess of Death * Sarenrae, goddess of Redemption * Silvanus, god of Nature * Tyr, goddess of Justice Elven Deities While these deities are worshiped by non-elves, the vast majority of elvenkind is devoted to one or another of these. Sun elves tend towards Manwë, moon and snow elves towards Varda, and wood elves towards Yavanna. Only dark elves and other evil creatures worship Lloth. All elves recognize Mandos as their god of death and judgement. * Mandos, god of Doom * Manwë, god of Sight * Varda, goddess of Night * Yavanna, goddess of Nature * Lloth, goddess of Treachery Draconic Deities These deities are most commonly worshiped on the continent of Risilia, by dragons and dragonborn. Their worship has spread in sects to the other continents, particularly that of Bahamut and Asterinian. * Asterinian, goddess of Lore * Bahamut, god of Law * Chronepsis, god of Fate * Garyx, god of Destruction * Tiamat, goddess of Greed Giant / Goliath Deities These deities are almost exclusively worshiped by giants and goliaths. Though each subrace portrays their gods in a different manner, they all worship the same beings. * Kavaki, god of Competition * Kuliak, goddess of Death * Manethak, god of Hunting * Naki-Uthai, god of Bravery * Theleya, goddess of Fertility * Vanua, goddess of Misfortune Dwarvish Deities Most dwarves aren't the religious sort, being devoted to their craft more than anything. They do have a few gods, who were supposedly responsible for the creation of their race and blessing them with the skills they possess. * Moradin, god of Creation * Berronar Truesilver, goddess of Family * Vergadain, god of Wealth Deities of Nature These deities are most often worshiped by druids, thus this group is known as the Druidic Pantheon. * Auril, goddess of Winter *Gaia, goddess of Spring *Pelor, god of Summer *Sehanine, god of Autumn *Talos, god of Weather *Eadro, deity of the Sea * Makar, god of Music *Skerrit, centaur god of Nature Archdevils The most powerful of the devils of the Nine Hells are worshiped by creatures of a dark alignment. Sometimes warlocks may draw their power from a deal made with such an archdevil without actually being evil themselves, yet such deals are the first step along the road to eternal torment in the Hells. Demons Many demon of varying power are also worshiped by cults and individuals throughout the Material Plane. Some of these can be tricky and deceptive, offering power in exchange for some service that typically turns out to be more in the demon's favor than the mortal's. Most evil gods fit into this spectrum. Category:Deities Category:For Players